December 25th
by Midmoon Kitsune
Summary: My little something for Christmas; the Delacour family on the holiday. Featuring our favourite couple and some cute little ones.


**I know everyone; I've been absent for a long time mostly on account for the holidays and not only that but I had a guest visiting me from the US and really she took up ALL my time. So if you want someone to blame…look to the Mrs…  
**

 **Anyway, this isn't anything specific but rather an attempt to get back into the flow of writing and I've felt out of it lately leading to my lack of updates. So I'm sorry and enjoy.**

* * *

 **December 25** **th**

* * *

There was a sense of calm the few seconds following the suns first rays leaking into the quiet bedroom. A young woman, a wavy hair brunette pressed into her partner's back, dreamed of happy memories and the possibilities of her future. The other occupant of the bed started to stir and upon retracting themselves from the bed and entanglement of limbs, woke the brunette from her slumber. The two gazed at each other lovingly and slowly content smiles adorned their faces. The couple were still young, married and happily enjoying their lives together in their modest countryside home.

Hermione rolled away to stretch out her stiff limbs, the fogginess of sleep leaving her eyes before she too joined her love in getting up for the day. They had a big day ahead of them.

"Are you ready ma amor?" the still accented voice drifted from the adjacent bathroom making the brunette chuckle softly. While Hermione became and stayed a morning person since the days of her schooling, her darling wife and everlasting love, Fleur Delacour, did not.

"I think I'm more into the day than you are Fleur" her soft giggling was what pulled the blonde model of a beauty from her enclosure. Stealing the moment to wrap the shorter woman in her arms for a squeeze and deep kiss, Fleur ultimately had to let her beautiful wife go on account they had others to awaken.

Their room was at the end of the hallway, spacious and perfect for the two of them. It was also perfectly positioned between the homes two other smaller rooms. Fleur went to the left while Hermione went to the right; in each was the slumbering form of their darling little children. The eldest a young boy; blonde just like his beautiful Veela mother and the holder of the most charming hazel eyes. It was still to the day, neither witch could find someone who refused those dazzling orbs anything. It was no doubt the cause to the boy's over abundance in soft toys and crammed closet. The toddler was splayed out in his crib like bed, blanket tossed askew and was just beginning to stir after his mother entrance and eyes open by the time she was closer.

"Ah petite, did you sleep well?" Fleur asked the rhetorical question to the clearly sleepy little one while carefully lifting him from the bed. Instinctively the tiny arm wound their way over her shoulders before leaning in with a gurgle; the blonde chuckled. "You really are moi son aren't you? Mornings aren't our zing 'm?" the Veela woman adjusted the little body against her front a little more before exiting the room. The duo then ran into the brunettes of the household and one was by far more awaken than the other.

"Good morning Isabel" Fleur whispered before placing the softest of kisses upon the tiny baby's cheek. She was the newest addition to the Delacour household and Hermione was just as protective over her as she was when Landon was born. Maternal side came out a flood from the witch that all her friends and acquaintances were rather shocked about. Fleur on the other hand found it wonderfully endearing.

"Morning way be a little later for her" Hermione chuckled slightly before leaning in to do the same with her son. "You seem awake. Enough for some pancakes? Eggs? Strawberries?" at the word of food, hazel eyes widened immensely and Landon was more than ready to get the big day started!

The small blonde and only male within the house was a squirming mess as his mother tried to secure him to his high chair. As a tight knit family, the lot of them always had breakfast together at the kitchen bench. Hermione usually ate after feeding the baby but with the girl still sleeping, she happily took the chance to enjoy part of her cereal and the picture of her darling wife cook up some bacon, eggs, cut fresh fruit all the while being the entertainment for their two year old. When a small bowl gently placed before him, Landon eagerly dug into the meal without care for the mess he made on himself and surrounding area.

"We know where that comes from"

"Excuse moi mon ange?" the sly tone of voice and lingering glance her way had the witch very suddenly distracted with a newly awoken child and the clear means of escape.

Isabel was normally a quiet child; happy to be held by anyone and given all mounts of attention. At opening her eyes to see the loving gaze of her mummy, blue eyes twinkle with recognition and a gurgle of glee escaped her. It would be her first year of experiences. It didn't take long for another face to appear in her view and again the tiny brunette child was gurgling away once more.

"Look at 'er. Such a cutie" Fleur was making faces and kissing noises over her wife's shoulder, building the delight and energy in the excitable child.

"My cutie, aren't you my girl?" the witch kissed a chubby cheek before settling the girl back into the crook of her arms and taking a seat herself. Fleur returned to her busy pace around the kitchen and back to the now finished Landon. More of the food on the bench and bib than in his stomach. Breakfast time was nearly over; clean up to begin.

"Do you need a hand Fleur?" Hermione had planned to sit and wait for her lover but with a growing agitated baby in hand she quickly moved to the nearest couch to nurse. Fleur was turned away but replied almost immediately.

"Non non. I 'ave zis. Ah Landon! You're meant to eat it not…" the woman quickly took the bowl away from her two year old and with a twirl of her wrist the mess was cleaned up. The tiny boy found the magical display vastly enjoyable and waved his hands about trying to grab onto anything floating close enough.

"Bowl bowl!" The blonde was finally able to eat her own morning meal after every other chore in the kitchen had been completed. Hermione was ever amazed by the woman she ended up marrying.

The next step before the fun was allowed to begin was the task of getting certain little ones dressed. Magically gifted, highly crafty and mixed blooded woman of so many years' experience couldn't for the life of her get that small boy to listen for two seconds.

"Landon! I said sit still!" the older woman had a small blue t-shirt in one hand and a pair of socks in the other. Somehow she'd managed to least get him cleaned and into some underwear but the second Fleur turned around to grab the next piece of clothing, off Landon went for a run around of his room.

"Maman! Maman!" Landon was constantly screaming out the word as he found the whole thing to be a much energized game of tag. It was barely five minutes before the gentle knock on the door came as the blonde Veela's saving grace.

"Ah Fleur? You sure you don't you want a hand in here?" Hermione was trying to contain her smile, arms momentarily empty of a certain brunette whom was happily placed in her pen and under magical guard. The look she received from those deep expressive orbs was enough of an answer for the other mother to take over. Landon for his part only saw it as his mummy getting in on the fun. Someone extra to join in the chase and therefor more reason for him to race around the space given, screaming his little head off. This wasn't the case however when Hermione only took two seconds to scoop the little tyke up and place him on the bed.

Each parent had their own strengths and weaknesses; Hermione was an absolute sucker for her baby girl's darling blue eyes. As they were exactly like the ones she fell for as a young hormonal teenager and eventually married their owner, her little Isabel could get away with absolutely everything. Of course being a three month old this wasn't a lot but truly it was near a danger to the woman's health the number of times she near gave up her sleeping hours just to hold the child for her to get some comfortable sleep. The Veela was the saving grace in this.

Fleur wouldn't allow her wife to spend the numerous morning hours doing something meaningless; the crib was perfectly acceptable for the new-born and with powers even unknown to the brunette she managed time and again to get the little baby to sleep before the midnight hour. It was magic.

Of course the opposite had the effect with little runabout Landon. Fleur was sure the boy had taken in not only her hair colour but attitude and endless amounts of energy. The soon to be wizard wouldn't take on her Veela characteristics but Merlin above he just never gave in. His mummy's stubbornness the blonde constantly blamed, to little reaction. The young witch, Golden Girl, world famous in England for her efforts in the war was perhaps the most stubborn person in the household; most promisingly proven in times such as this.

"Landon. Stay still now or no presents" or perhaps Fleur didn't have the guts to do just that. The backbone to look a darling two year old in the eyes and keep strong with the tears started to build up in the knowing attempt of blackmail. While the toddler tried to play the guilt card, Hermione had managed to not only get him fully dressed for the day but fix his bed, tidy the room and hoist him onto her hip. In passing her still observing wife in the doorway, Hermione had taken back her threat with nothing more than a light peck to the cheek.

Christmas was always a special holiday no matter the household; no matter the family. Hermione had it growing up with her muggle parents; the classic tales of a fat man coming down the chimney in a red suit with all the presents. Fleur had it with her magical and clan families every year, the stories from the generations past and their own oddly shared gift giving methods. Traditions were passed on year after year from one generation to the next and when the two bound in matrimony they agreed that no matter the origin, their children would get it all. Then again when the now older Hermione thought about it, the concept of Santa being a wizard suddenly made everything seem logical…

"Now we are all ready for ze day! Presents my darling ones!" Fleur sometimes acted as a child herself but the little ones always responded to her over enthused energy with giggles and outcries of their own. Landon did his best to imitate his mother and desperately squirmed to be put down so he could follow. They all moved out to the living space where a large tree was standing almost to the ceiling and decorated in blue tinsel and silver ornaments. The pile of colourfully wrapped shapes beneath the towering thing was the cause of the toddler's exceedingly loud squeal and quick actions. Hermione was trailing along behind the blondes and collected the baby girl en route. She happily sat down nearby her wife and son as the two made enthused efforts to rip apart the casing and see all the treasures inside.

No matter the size, shape, meaning or price; Landon was expressing all manner of amazement and happiness every time something was opened or exchanged. He nominated himself to be the makeshift 'Santa' in giving out the gifts for others; including little Isabel. The blonde male hand a tiny present in hand, one with his sisters name on it and taking his role seriously, Landon gently handed the item to his mummy before placing a kiss to the baby's head. Both parents melted at the sight, their own gifts forgotten.

"What else did you get for Christmas hm? Another big teddy-bear, a new ball, chess set, small potions kit, an amazingly signed shirt from your favourite Quidditch playing godmother and what's that by Mamma?" the brunette was interacting with the child to distract him; Fleur was cleaning up and didn't need a hyper toddler running through the already scattered mess.

"Broom!" Landon was certainly his mother's son; any chance to get onto a flying contraption and zoom around, he took. Hermione had more than one deeply serious conversation with her darling wife over this and it ended the same every time; Fleur promising to only take him out under careful supervision.

"You going to show all these off when your friends come around? What about to Auntie Gabby? You going to share your toys with her and Isabel?"

"Oui! Share wiz Bel" Landon's attention near abandoned all his new toys, contraptions and every small item on the floor in favour of getting as close as he could do his baby sister. For such a small boy whom knew little of either world he was living in, the devotion for the younger sibling was immeasurable. Hours that could've been spent learning the alphabet or his next lot of numbers, playing with Fleur after she returned from work or even now having his own broomstick, the blonde toddler was snuggled up against his mother's side making faces and babbling away to Isabel.

It was how the family spent the following hours of the Christmas day; together sharing gifts, funny faces, snacks and stories. Hermione somehow encouraged a mid-afternoon nap out of the two while she and Fleur ultimately got their things together for their evening visit to the other family home; even if the older blonde wanted a nap too.

With the little one bundled in an extra blanket and a barely awake Landon in hand, the two witches apparated to the estate. The Delacour estate. Christmas day was an energetic festivities time of year for a Veela clan; they not only enjoyed the holiday and any excuse to host a party but their closeness of family made the time all the more merry. It would be the first holiday for little Isabel and for many of the extended clan members, the first for meeting both children. Hermione walked into the warm home with a grin, the lighting was bright, the decorations lush and vibrant. She honestly wasn't surprised to see the extent the family went for every year and still she was in awe.

"Mione!" the call came along with rapid footsteps, the figure of her sister-in-law came down the staircase in a rush; no doubt eager to see the little ones more than the mother.

"Gabby, it's so good to see you. Merry Christmas!" the brunette grinned through the careful and soft one-armed hug the blonde gave her. Over the years the once small Veela girl grew up into a beautiful teenager and there was a minor edge of jealousy to see another grow taller than her but with time also came acceptance. Almost immediately the young woman was gushing over the slumbering girl in her sister-in-laws arms.

"She is so beautiful…a petite angel"

"Moi angel. And just as beautiful as my darling wife" Fleur swooped in to land a kiss to Hermione's cheek and give her sister a quick hug, all the while holding a half awake Landon on her hip. "Look who's here Landon, Auntie Gabby"

"Gabby!"

"My little 'ero! 'ow are you? Did you get lots of zings for Christmas?" the blonde Veela was swift to take the darling little boy from his mother and the two went off further into the household, talking back and forth about everything Landon did that day. Hermione followed not far behind the two until they meandered off to another area while the couple and baby ended in the living room; the exact location to which they were received further.

"Fleur, 'Ermione. Lovely to see you" Apolline glided over with her arms wide, eager to kiss cheeks and a warm embrace from each woman. It was all a ploy of course; for as soon as the mother, now grandmother pulled away she had the quietly slumbering baby girl in her arms. The brunette found her antics very sneaky but so impressed and could do little as the woman walked off.

"Why is it every time I enter this home something of mine is stolen from me?" Hermione put her hands on her hips while eyeing the other Veela still in the room with a playful undertone. Fleur and her grandmother only laughed softly with the former comforting her love in good nature.

"We love to spoil your darlings whenever you are 'ere and Isabel is so beautiful. Just like her mother"

"Yes Fleur is quite appealing isn't she?" the quick reply had the matriarch smirking.

"Of course" the elder hooked her arm through that of her grandchild's wife and escorted her from the room leaving the younger blonde behind to soak up the praise.

It didn't take long for the entirety of the clan to hear about the new arrivals; including how cute they were and magically appeared to take the first glance. The later hours of the festive holiday were dedicated to family time, play, food; plenty of food. The massive dining room was filled with noise, sounds of cutlery, refilling goblets, happy laughter and pleased mouthfuls. Children were between parents or running up and down the long table, toys in hand. It was a mess of an evening but the clan enjoyed every second.

Hermione managed to steal a moment with her lovely wife under the doorway to the dining area, she grabbed Fleur by the neck and pulled her down into a fiery kiss. When the blonde was released and in a somewhat dazed state, the brunette merely pointed up to the mistletoe.

The witch was seated between her wife and mother-in-law, a space just down from the matriarch and every other around was filled with close relatives; Gabby had somehow retained or regained, she wasn't sure which at the time, custody of her son. Successfully convincing him to eat mouthfuls of food Hermione had yet to witness before. Isabel woke earlier while in her grandmother's arms, confused and overtaken with surprise at seeing so many unknown faces looking and smiling down at her she cried out and wouldn't stop until Hermione rescued the poor thing. Even now she refused to look anywhere else but her mother's pretty brown eyes.

Landon was in a much happier state to hug, cuddle and talk with anyone willing to spend even a second with him. As a natural charmer; one he gained through the Veela line and hard to ignore, the tiny boy looked so cute when he was excitedly sharing all their little family did that day and every gift he'd received.

Dinner back home seemed now like a calmer affair compared to this lot and Hermione wasn't taking anything for granted; she loved her family. They were all close, social, loving, playful and granted the brunette had as many willing babysitters as she wanted; sometimes the quieter moments were just as valuable. Just herself, her wife and children.

"Another year has just about passed" the elder Veela's voice came over and was loud enough to reach them all, but soft to not pound any eardrums. "We're all here together and with the new generation growing by the day, we've much to celebrate. I love you all my darlings. May the following years bring us all peace, happiness and prosperity" with that, the woman raised her goblet. Everyone returned the gesture, Hermione doing so with the one hand she still had, happily snuggled into Fleur's side and smiling at her darling little ones.

* * *

 **I don't know how well this flowed/if at all, but hoping it will get me back into the writing side of things. When the next piece from me comes out, be it another chapter or a one-shot; can't tell at this point but I'm doing my best. I thank you all for your patience and rest assured.**

 **I'm not dead!**

 **Please! Let me know what you think of this! Either a review or PM; I don't mind.**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


End file.
